rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Customization
Customization allows the player to personalize their car with a variety of custom paints, vinyls, rims, and adjust their car's ride height. The player can usually only use to purchase customization items, but there are occasional "sales" in-game where R$ can be used instead for specific cars. Additionally, all customization options are free for cars that are fully upgraded. The price for a customization item will vary depending on the cost of the car. The player can customize their car with the following items. PAINT *Official Paint Jobs - Including liveries incorporating their official vinyls *Special Paint (3 Colours: Matte White Chocolate, Matte Milk Chocolate, Matte Dark Chocolate) - Limited time only *Gloss Paint (8 Colours: Black, Silver, Arctic White, Red, Sunflower Yellow, Green, Blue and Teal) - Unlocked by default ** *Matte Paint (5 Colours: Black, White, Orange, Red and Blue) - Unlock at Driver Level 15 or instant access for 8 ** *Metallic Paint (9 Colours: Black, Silver, Red, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow and Chrome Black) - Unlock at Garage Value R$1,000,000 or instant access for 15 ** *Candy Paint (6 Colours: Gold, Apple, Tangerine, Copper, Emerald and Violet) - Unlock at Driver Level 50 or instant for 25 ** VINYLS PACKS *Basic (4 Vinyls) - FREE *Halloween (12 or 24 Vinyls) - FREE (Limited Time Pack!) *Christmas (14 Vinyls) - FREE (Limited Time Pack!) *CAYMAN GT4 (18 Vinyls) - FREE (Limited to PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 only) *Shapes (16 Vinyls) - Unlocked by default *Numbers (10 vinyls) - Unlock at Driver Level 5 or instant access for 6 *Alphabet (29 Vinyls) - Unlock at Garage Value R$250,000 or instant access for 13 *Patterns and Gradients (12 Vinyls) - Unlock at Driver Level 30 or instant access for 19 *Stripes (12 Vinyls) - Unlock at Garage Value R$500,000 or instant access for 25 *Racing (10 Vinyls) - Unlock at Driver Level 40 or instant access for 31 *Curves (11 Vinyls) - Unlock at Driver Level 70 or instant access for 37 *Sponsors (8 Vinyls) - Unlock at Garage Value R$4,000,000 or instant access for 48 *Flags (27 Vinyls) - Unlock at Driver Level 80 or instant access for 54 . **Australia **Austria **Belgium **Brazil **Canada **China **Denmark **France **Germany **Hong Kong **India **Indonesia (can double as Monaco) **Italy **Japan **Mexico **Netherlands **Russia **South Africa **South Korea **Spain **Sweden **Switzerland **Turkey **United Kingdom **Ukraine **United States of America **Romania When entering the Vinyls menu, all official vinyls are removed. To restore the official default liveries and vinyls, enter the Paint menu, and select one of the Official paint jobs. RIMS *Factory (FREE - Comes with the car) *Classic (6 Rims: Stalwart, Force, Track, Shield, Tangle, and Mesh) - Unlocked by default *Sports (4 Rims: Clinch, Lancer, Web, and Spindle) - Unlock at Driver Level 20 or instant access for 10 *Race (5 Rims: Brute, Slicer, Venom, Iris, and Stark) - Unlock at Garage Value R$2,000,000 or instant access for 20 RIDE HEIGHT ' Customization 14-08-20 071623 800x480.jpg Customization 14-06-21 005810 800x480.jpg Customization 14-08-26 173051 800x480.jpg Custom Veloster Turbo.JPG IMG 1481.JPG IMG 4553-1-.jpg Camaro police.jpeg Customized gt500.jpg image99.jpg ' Category:Game Mechanics